Bladen
by Riley-Hell's-Princess
Summary: Practically the same plot but after the world restarts! R&R I only on Bladen, Rome and Sien.Kiba/OC Blue/Hige Tsume/OC Toboe/OC
1. The girls

_**Bladen**_

I own nothing except Bladen.

Me: Hiya! In this fic I am Bladen.

Renn: I'm not in this fic*huffs*

Me: Tough you don't see Aki complaining!

I walked through the cold, snowy streets. I hated it here. This weirdo on a motorbike, a teen like me walking around, and two 'thieves' on the street and a female wanderer. She kept staring at me. I'm street smart though. I pick up names. The motorbiker was Tsume, the teen Kiba, the 'thieves' Hige and Toboe. The wanderer, Blue. They looked so familiar. I was desperate to know where from though. I glanced behind me. Blue was looking at me from across the street. She looked as if she remembered me. I walked off slightly freaked out.

"Okay how could she know me?" I asked myself. When I looked back Kiba, Tsume, Hige and Toboe was with her. I hurried on but a dagger stall caught my eye.

It was market day. Fun. I walked over to the stall and gazed at the blades. I took off a glove and ran my finger along a blade, lightly so it wouldn't break skin. I chose a handle that was ebony black and carved to look like a paw. I paid the man six silvers and scurried off. I came to the hotel I lived at. I called it hotel but it really was a mansion. I paid 10 coppers a month to live there. I got a room at half price and got fed three times a day. I wasn't happy here but I loved my job.

I was an assassin. It was great double pay if I got it done on the night it was given! That was were I was heading to now. Nightfall was soon. I rapidly ate then headed to my room.

I slipped out of my jeans and t-shirt and slithered into my leather assassin equipment. I slid in my dagger. It was made of sterling silver and was curved like a sickle. It's handle shimmered in the light. Black ebony with sapphires. A gift from a co-worker. I climbed out of the window and clung to the drainpipe. I jumped off after falling down the pipe. I went into the garage and wheeled out my motorbike. I stroked the black leather seats.

"Wove you bike" I giggled and drove off on my mission.

I parked my bike outside the club and walked in.

"A coke and brandy, Charli" I smiled and downed the drink. When I finished and walked outside he was there. I began setting up my bike when he got me. He gagged me then threw me in his car. I pretended to be scared and tried screaming. He flung my bike in the boot and climbed in the drivers seat. I grinned as I thrashed. After a few minutes he pulled up outside a motel. He left and gave his car to a man. He put me in his car as well as my bike. I waited till we stopped outside he threw me in his house and ungagged me.

"Now you little whore, your gonna be a good girl and let me have my fun" he growled.

"I'm so not like that" I giggled and ran at him. The ropes on my hands fell away as I raised my hand which the dagger was in and slices his neck (A/N kinda like Tsume). I walked outside and took my bike from his car. I drove home unaware of the shadows following me. I never saw them.

At 'home' I hid my bike and hurdled myself through the window. Rome and Sien were waiting. Rome was older than me and had a hard-heart. She had long black hair tied up in a plait, tanned skin and was tall. Her eyes were hazel which gleamed in any light. She always wore leather and had a blood red motorbike. Sien was my younger sister. She had red hair that fell around her face, green eyes and always wore skinny jeans and a white jacket. We were all different. I was like a leader whilst Rome was a warrior. Me and her always fought but we forgave each other. Sien was submissive and easily attached to humans. We were searching for the Lunar maiden. Cheza.

"It's gone. Time to go." I said simply as I began packing.

"Got it!" The girls answered an began packing. By 2 am they were asleep.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Me: Well there ya go! Meeting the girls first. Next chapter they meet Kiba and the gang. Merry belated Christmas and happy new year!


	2. The single guys and Hige&Blue

Bladen: Meeting Kiba and the gang

Me: Hiya! I kinda got bored so I'm writing chap 2!

Renn: Whhoooooooop de woo(Sarcastic)

Me: Shut up!

Renn: Whatever

_**RomeBladenSien**__**RomeBladenSien**_

I was first to awake again. I yawned and looked at my nails. They had grown again.

_Flashback_

_I was strapped to a hard, white bed thing. Men and women in white lab coats stuck a need__le in my arms and legs. I passed out. I woke up and felt my head. I yelped and looked at my hands. The nails were more like claws. They looked the same as my wolf ones. But longer. I felt anger surging up in me like an angry snake. I shifted into a wolf. Something was different. My fur was black with red highlights on my; ears, tail and muzzle. I lashed out at the bars to my cell. They came away. The people in lab coats swarmed around me. Then they were on the floor with their blood in my mouth._

_Flashback ended_

"Morning Blade" Rome yawned. It was too early to snipe at her best friend. "I'll wake the runt" she added and proceeded to do so. I smiled as I watched my younger sister groan and get up. I took my clothes and got into the shower.

Once I was dry, I slipped into a white top and black jeans. I put on my navy black jacket then walked out. Rome was in her leather as always. 'Tight yet comfy' she would answer if you asked her why. Sien was in black skinny jeans her red top and white jacket which as around her waist. She was tying her black combats when I walked out an opened a window.

"Ready?" I asked. They nodded and I felt the dog tags on my neck before leaping out the window. I back flipped and landed in a handstand. Rome followed. She front flipped then landed on her knees.

"Come on Runt. Jump!" She yelled. Sien jumped and fell as she landed. I sighed,

"Move it!" I began running.

After a while an alarmed voice shouted, "SIS!". It caused me and Rome to collide. I scanned the area for Sien. We followed her scent which humans tainted. I ran after Sien's scent and screams. Three men had her cornered.

"Oi! Watch your backs!" I yelled and my anger rising as I changed into the science experiment, R42I. I quickly disposed of them as Rome comforted Sien.

"It's okay Sis" I murmured as I hugged her. Just before I did I noticed her top was ripped exposing her pale stomach.

"I....I...couldn't shi...shift" She whispered. I hugged her tighter shielding her tears from Rome who would tease her later for it.

"Guys why didn't you help me when thy thought I was a girl?" A childish voice asked as 4 others groaned. I twisted around so Sien was behind me. Rome pushed me back but I stood by her side.

"If you want the runt you'll have to go through us!" Rome snarled. Sien piped up,

"I am NOT a runt! I wanna talk to Athens!" Me and Rome shuddered visibly. Rome hissed a few words to my sister.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want strangers?"

"Hey Kiba! They're like us! Let them come please?" Toboe begged.

"Whoa! Hold your horses kid" I groaned, " We're looking for something-"

"Cheza is not a thing!" Sien yelped as I hit her on the head. A familiar scent burned in my nose.

"Your looking for her too-" I cut Hige off as I yelped,

"Fire! Come on! Trust us!" I latched my hands on Toboe's and Tsume's wrist, "Guys take them!" I flung both males back as Blue-pulling Hige-ran by. I grabbed Kiba's hand and ran. We came to the end of town quickly. I let go of Kiba and jumped, followed by my sister, Rome and Kiba's pack. The fire flared up behind us as we fell into the soft deep snow.

'This is deeper than I though.........'Was my last thought before everything went black.

_**RomeBladenSienRomeBladenSien**_

Me: Ta-da! I know Bladen's kinda not like me so sue me!

Rome: Weirdo!

Tsume: Your weirder!

Rome: I am not!

Tsume: Are too!

Rome: Not!

Me: Ah young love!

Rome/Tsume: What? *runs after me*

Bladen: Well where's my popcorn? Oh and Review!


	3. Not so Rome?

Me: *Epic squee* SQUUUUUUEEEEEE

Rome: I have more delicate ears!!

Me: Sorry I just figured my way out of a Writers block on Renn's Future Past!  
Rome: So?

Tsume: It sucks anyway!

Me: Put a sock in it!*Sock flies into Tsume's mouth* Ha! I own Bladen, Sien and Rome only! I don't own Wolf's Rain!

_**RomeBladenSienRomeBladenSien**_

'Okay so I am so screwed. I shouldn't of landed so far..." I thought using the snow to clean the bloody wound on my head. Landing on a rock, is a genius idea right? Rome and Sien were waking the others as I was cursing myself.

"You okay?" A masculine voice asked. Swiveling to face him I replied,

"Yeah I'm okay Kiba", feigning a smile. Kiba gave me a look which made me think he didn't believe me. I grinned,

"Are you?" Kiba looked a bit taken back by this.

"I'm okay. How did you know about the fire?"

"Easy I smelt it", Smirking, I replied. He half-smiled back. I felt safe around him. It was weird. "Let's go find the others" Realizing the had ditched us, I sighed.

I shifted to my wolf form. My white pelt was a slight comfort as my ice-blue eyes surveyed the area. Feeling safe, I ran to a cave, grinning when I saw them. Then running to Kiba and switching to human to lead him over.

"Did you lot wanna make out or something?" Beaming at my sisters as I said that.

"Your lucky there are no projectiles in my immediate view" Rome growled. I chuckled lightly, amusement shone in my eyes.

"Blade..........I can't sleep" Sien whined.

"Shut up, Runt. Or I'll send you to dreamland for good!" Tsume threatened. Rome was too busy giggling to defend her. Me and Sien gawped at her. Rome **NEVER**, giggled. She said (I quote) 'that it was too girly'. Rome stared at us as we mimed passing out.

"What?" she asked

"You + Giggling =ZOMG!" Sien said slowly as if talking to a toddler.

Rolling my eyes I replied, "Na more like...What the hell? I must be in an alternate reality!"

"Rofl" Rome replied dryly.

"Oh come on Rome get a life!" Sien smiled.

I sighed, "You tired kid?" pausing only for her to nod. " Come on then". Rome sighed as I pulled Sien away. She was used to this.

_**RomeBladenSienRomeBladenSien**_

Me: Ta-Da!

Bladen: She made me too much like her so I'm now a character!

Sien/Me: Dudette its Charrie!

R/B: Whatever!

Me: Review!


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever but can you please vote on my poll to find out which story I should continue? I't be so much easier!

Thanks and again Sorry! ^^"


End file.
